


Making Up

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Boyfriends, Depression, Ghetto Married, Groping on the kitchen floor, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Making Out, Making Up, Medication, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>Prompt: gallavich: Mickey and Ian are mid heated grope/make-out session on the kitchen floor in the Gallagher household when everyone (Balls included) comes busting through the back door...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Up

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt anon!!! 
> 
> I'm on a roll. Second prompt done today ;p woot
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!!!! x

After Ian got out of his depression and stable on meds he was able to move out of the Milkovich home. However, he was there almost as often as he was when he lived there. Now Ian and Mickey split up their time between both the Gallagher home and the Milkovich home but they were always together, they tried to never spend a night apart. The only times they spent nights apart were if they got into a heated fight or one of them got home late and didn’t feel like making it to the others house. If they did fight the next day one would go to the others house and they’d make up. Sometimes their fights didn’t even last till the next day. They sure liked to make up though.

 

This was one of those instances.

 

Ian and Mickey had a huge fight about God knows what. It was one of those fights that started over something so minuscule that it just escalated. Mickey had stormed out of the Gallagher home. They were both so stubborn thinking they were the one in the right. They spent the night apart and had a horrible, restless night.

 

They didn’t speak for almost the whole day the next day after their fight since Mickey had work at the Alibi and Ian had classes. 

 

Before dinner time Mickey decided to head over to the Gallagher house and talk to Ian. He didn’t even know what that fight was about but all he knew was that he couldn’t spend another day without speaking to Ian or sleeping a night apart again.

 

 

Ian was leaning against the kitchen counter looking at the note Fiona left for him.

 

**_Lip is picking the kids up at school, took Liam with me to the store. Be home by dinner time with food._ **

**_\- Fi_ **

 

Ian had just come home from school and dumped his things in the living room before seeing the note. He just threw the note out when Mickey came through the backdoor. 

 

“Hey” Mickey said seeing Ian in the kitchen.

 

“Hey yourself” Ian said staying where he was. God he missed Mickey last night and today. 

 

Mickey made his way over to Ian and stood right in front of him. 

 

“Are we ok?” Mickey asked looking into Ian’s eyes. Mickey was never good at apologizing but he knew the fight was bogus and they needed to just move on from it.

 

“C’mere” Ian said pulling Mickey by his hoodie. Ian wrapped Mickey up in his arms and hugged him tight to his body.

 

Mickey hugged him just as tightly, missing the warmth that always came from Ian.

 

Mickey pulled back slightly, still in Ian’s arms, and reached up to kiss Ian on the lips, bringing a hand up to caress Ian’s face.

 

Ian held onto Mickey’s waist and kissed him back fiercely. 

 

Soon they were breathing heavy and pulling off each others sweaters. They were about to pull off their shirts when Ian started pushing Mickey backwards and they tumbled over something and fell to the ground.

 

“Fuck” Ian said in slight pain as they fell hard to the ground.

 

“Fuckin idiot” Mickey said with a chuckle before getting on top of Ian and continued kissing him. 

 

Mickey was grinding his hips into Ian’s and sucking on his neck. 

 

They barely registered when the backdoor swung open revealing a herd of people. 

 

Lip came in first with some bags of groceries followed by Fiona, Carl, Debbie holding Liam, Kev, V and their twins. 

 

“Jesus!” Lip said when he saw Mickey straddling his little brother on their kitchen floor.

 

“Gross” Carl said next.

 

Mickey got off of Ian and they both got up off of the floor. 

 

“Might wanna adjust yourselves boys” Kev said nodding towards their pants. 

 

Mickey flipped him off as Ian started laughing. 

 

Ian went over to help with the food and soon they were all sitting at the table and kitchen counter having dinner.

 

Mickey was squished into the far corner next to Ian. Ian placed his elbow on the back of Mickey’s chair and reached up and ran his hand over the side of Mickey’s head. Mickey leaned into his touch and looked at his boyfriend lovingly.

 

Ian leaned over and whispered in Mickey’s ear, “Your place tonight? We didn’t get a proper chance to make up and I plan on being loud with you tonight” 

 

“I better get you pissed off more often” Mickey said with a wink.

 

They sure did like to make up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/ I'm also taking prompts, if y'all have something you want me to write hit me up :D


End file.
